1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of flexible containers, particularly tubelike or tube type containers which have an automatic, openable closure at one end. The openable closure referred to is of a type operable in response to exertion of preferably manual pressure on the container. The closure otherwise remains closed and retains fluid within the container.
2. Background of the Invention
The herein invention is an improvement over the inventions of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,753,091; 2,815,150; 3,315,849; 3,451,120; 3,469,478; 3,486,666; 3,610,477; and applications Ser. Nos. 176,874 now abandoned filed Sept. 1, 1971; and 387,470 filed Aug. 10, 1973 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,157. In the background patents and pending applications referred to, the container shown has a neck portion with an automatic closure at the end of it. Typically, the side edges or side portions of the neck part are flattened, joined, and heat sealed together. These prior automatic closures are each characterized by certain advantages from the standpoint of construction, capabilities, and usage. The herein invention is unique with respect to all of them in that the openable closure is formed in a novel way as described in detail hereinafter which is considered to be an improvement over all of the prior art patents and applications.